


Guess Who

by DawnEB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/pseuds/DawnEB
Summary: Just who has been sending Hermione Granger Valentines, and why?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess Who parts 1-4, originally posted separately, as the plot bunny bit, on LJ's GS100 Drabble community for the Anonymous Valentine challenge back in 2007.
> 
> EWE, AU. 4 x 100 (now with additional headings)

_In his quarters_

He eyed the object propped up on his desk.

It was a sickly confection of pink and white frothy lace and glitter. There was a large padded heart in the centre that looked like it could have been woven from Tonks' hair. This was flanked by moving pictures of kittens that pawed up curiously at a fat cupid that fluttered about above the heart in an attempt to avoid them. Inside was a snatch of twee doggerel in an excessively curly script.

It was perfect.

'She'll never guess it's from me,' he thought as he put it into its envelope.

 

_Great Hall, breakfast_

"Mr Weasley?" enquired Minerva, indicating the garish card in Hermione's hands.

Hermione frowned. "Actually, no. This was from Ron," she pushed forward a large card that featured an animated scene of Cupid attempting to hit a large red heart with his tiny arrows, while Ron flew about in his Quidditch uniform using his Keeper skills to repulse them. He had obviously failed to realise the significance of Cupid's Darts.

Studying the unsigned monstrosity in her hands, her thoughts drifted sadly to what kind of token the darkly fascinating man beside her might have sent, if only he had been inclined.

 

_Staff Room, afternoon tea break_

Hermione let out a heavy sigh of frustration. Severus looked up from his steaming mug. "Still fretting over that thing, I see. I really don't understand the problem. Surely the point is for it to be anonymous?"

"Actually, I think the point is that you should be able to guess who sent it. That way you can indicate if the sentiment is reciprocated, or pretend ignorance if it isn't." She saw a look of surprised comprehension pass over Snape's face for the barest moment.

"I... see," he said slowly, frowning at the card, and Hermione felt a twinge of.... hope?

 

Snape saw the smile and sideways glances Hermione was now giving him.

He thought he was being clever, sending the card and watching her suffer in her need to know who had sent it, but it seemed as if his lack of experience in Valentine's traditions was going to backfire on him. She now knew he'd sent it. Trouble was, he wasn't sure anymore why he had, or how he wanted her to react.

Deep in cogitation, he froze when hands covered his eyes. A soft kiss was bestowed on his cheek followed by a whispered ' _Guess Who_.'

He smiled.


End file.
